Present invention embodiments relate to disaster recovery, and more specifically, to accelerated recovery after a data disaster event.
High Availability and Disaster Recovery (HADR) solutions are commonly used to protect against unexpected outages. Systems deploying HADR generally involve a primary system and a stand-by system. In the event of a disaster on the primary site, the stand-by system provides complete functionality of the primary system. Techniques such as log replication may be used to efficiently keep the primary and stand-by systems synchronized. Initializing a stand-by system or reestablishing a stand-by system after a disaster event can be time consuming, especially when data volumes are in the terabyte (TB) or petabyte (PB) range.
For example, databases may have up to 6 TB or more of storage, and may generate and archive 500 GB of to file data daily—with up to 200 GB of log file data generated in a single hour. Accordingly, in the event that the primary database is lost, the stand-by database may function as the primary database. In typical cases involving large databases, it may take more than a week to recover (re-establish the stand-by database) due to the size of the database as well as the amount of log files generated during the recovery process.